Minecrafter Truth or Dare
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: In a more lighthearted story, the youtubers and their friends play truth or dare. Submit a question and see what happens!
1. Welcome to the Story

Dan was ajusting the video recorder as the Youtubers where beginning to file in.

"How's the setup going?" asked Alice, who was combing out her hair.

"I can't seem to get it working..." Dan said.

* * *

 **And, we're live!**

"Oh, here we are... you just push that red dot over there to get the camera rolling!" exclaimed Alice, pointing out the button.

"Oh... right..." Dan said, hitting the button. "I don't really get these old camera systems..."

"Dan, the camera!" exclaimed Aluce, throwing the hairbrush off set.

"Ow!" Lukas, who was doing sound effects from offstage, yelled as Alice's hairbrush hit him in the face.

"Oops! Sorry Lukas!" Alice called.

"Hey everyone! Dan here from the diamond minecart here to tell you some great news!" Dan exclaimed. He quickly moved to sit down on the couch alongside the other Youtubers: Stacyplays, stampylongnose, Captain Sparklez, and LDShadowlady- aka Lizzie. Alice's friend Raven and little sister Mira where there as well.

"Hello from Wonderland!" Alice exclaimed. This is Alice Foreshadow with the Youtubers from level six, my friend Raven, and my little sister Mira! Say hi guys!"

The group responded in many ways:

"Hello everyone!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Hi, I guess?"

"What are we doing?"

"I wonder that too."

"We're playing Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Alice.

"Like the variety of other fanfics?" asked Raven.

"And I brought some friends!" Alice added.

Grazer10, AmyLee33, Mglhwnt, and Aviatorgaming entered. The minute Grazer saw the camera and Stacy, he put two and two together.

"I'm out." he said, starting to leave.

Mira tackled him before that could happen. Alice and Raven pried them apart. Mira walked back to the couch. Grazer was still on the ground, in pain.

"So send us in your truth or dares to our lovely casts! It's going to be awesome! The sooner the better! I'd like to thank the group of fanfiction writers who have come up with this!" Alice exclaimed "This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!"


	2. Some Shipping and a Youtuber

Chapter 2:

"GUYS!" exclaimed Alice the next day. "WE HAS THE TRUTH AND DARES!"

Raven sighed and put her head in her hands.

 **WanderFan1208: Alice, Do you have a crush on someone in this room?**

Alice's cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink.

"Um, why yes... I do have a crush on... on..." Alice said, nervously glancing to her right. "Mglhwnt."

Mglhwnt turned a little red as well.

"Oh... well... that's nice..." he said nervously.

 **WanderFan1208: I dare you to do something to humiliate you and your best friend.**

Alice's face lit up.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

An hour later, Raven was the one who was red. Only out of anger.

"I SWEAR ALICE MALIFICENT FORSHADOW, I WILL KILL YOU!" she exclaimed as she chased Alice through the doors of the studio and ran around. It took all the men to subdue Raven's rage and prevent her from killing Alice.

"All I did was sing Liam Lynch's Happy Song! I wanted to spread the joy!" exclaimed Summer, making puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes you did." Raven sighed angrily. "Moving on."

 **EchoWolfWinds: Is Squampy (Stampy and Squaishy) real?**

"Well, yes it is." said Stampy, a little upset. "Ever since Stacy broke up with me..."

"Stampy, I told you it wasn't working out and I loved someone else." Stacy told him.

"That may have been what you said, but not what I heard!" Stampy exclaimed, quickly leaving the room so he wouldn't cry.

"Stampy, let's be reasonable here!" exclaimed Stacy, running after him.

"Stampy, please calm down!" Amy added, running after him as well.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Moving on." said Mira.

 **spring maxed: I dare Dan to eat a ghost pepper.**

A ghost pepper magically appeared inside the studio.

"Okay." Dan said, picking it up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dan had run out of the room to either find water or vomit.

"I warned him when we where picking these..." said Alice, shaking her head.

 **CremeDeLaMeme: Everyone: Do you miss Harmbre?**

"Ah Harmbre..." said Alice, putting her hand over her heart. "So heartbreaking."

Raven and Mira nodded.

"I like the memes." Grazer said.

"Let us all take a moment of silence for Harmbre." Sparklez suggested.

And everyone did.

THEN JOHN CENA COMES THROUGH THE WALL WITH A TELEGRAM!

John Cena hands Alice a sheet of paper with an announcement on it and walks away. Alice reads the announcement and smiles.

"Guys! We already got a favorite from BlueGirlAwesome!" she exclaims happily. "Thank you so much guys for your contributions! This is Alice, heading-"

THEN JOHN CENA COMES THROUGH THE WALL AGAIN WITH ANOTHER TELEGRAM!

John Cena hands the telegram to Lizzie and walks off. Lizzie reads the telegram.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "We have a spot for one more Youtuber! Type in which Youtuber you'd like us to add in! Decisions will be made on Friday!"

"Thanks Lizzie- and John Cena." replies Alice. "This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!"


	3. New Youtuber Announcement!

Chapter 3:

"Hey guys! We're back!" exclaimed Alice.

THEN A POTATO FLEW AROUND THE ROOM AND DROPPED A TELEGRAM ON ALICE'S HEAD!

Alice picked the telegram off her head and read it.

"It's an apology from EchoWolfWinds for causing an awkward moment." Alice said, reading the telegram. "Echo, there's no need for an apology! If anyone should apologize, it's me! Sometimes I get a little out of hand! My apologies to anyone I hurt! I'll be more careful in the future!"

 **Magic Pony 4: Get Stacy to kiss Grazer!**

Stacy blushed.

"Well, I..." Stacy stuttered.

Grazer than pulled Stacy into a kiss.

"That was amazing." Grazer said happily.

Stacy went from blushing to turning red from embarrassment.

 **WanderFan1208: Alice, Do you have a crush on someone NOT in this room?**

"Why yes I do!" exclaimed Alice. "His name is Jin! You'll learn more about him in a few oneshots I'll be posting to my profile! So keep an eye out on the new stories!"

 **Also, kiss the person on your right.**

Alice looked over to her right and saw Mglhwnt. She quickly kissed him before looking away, red in he face.

"Woah..." Mglhwnt said, smiling a little.

 **rebekahtpe: Get Dan, Stampy, and Stacy (My Youtuber "Square" minus Cupquake.)** **to stand in the middle of the street and sing a random, catchy song.**

"Well, this should be interesting..." Stacy said.

"I'll get my radio!" exclaimed Dan. Dan's radio magically popped out of nowhere. Dan took it and pushed play. "Burst and Pop" by The Mondays started playing.

 _I've been trying to bend the rules, ever since I was walking..._

"Quick! Let's go to the center of town!" exclaimed Stampy.

* * *

"Who knew a single song could attract so much attention?" asked Dan.

"I didn't." Stacy replied.

Stampy was trying to wipe at least twenty lipstick kiss prints off himself that he got from several overexcited fan girls.

"That was a lot of fans." said Stampy.

"I love that song!" exclaimed Alice. She cranked up the volume on the radio just as the chorus started, causing everyone else to cover their ears.

 _I CAN TURN YOU ON! WE DON'T HAVE TO TALK! I AM JUILET, BABY YOU ARE LIKE THE SUN! POUR OUT ALL YOUR LOVE, FILL ME TO THE TOP, LET ME HEAR THE CHAMPANGE BURST AND POP!_

THANKFULLY, THE POTATO RETURNS WITH ANOTHER TELEGRAM, MAKING SURE TO TURN OFF THE RADIO AND (FOR NO APPARENT REASON) HIT AVIATOR IN THE HEAD AS IT CYCLED AROUND THE ROOM AN FLEW OUT.

Alice read the telegram and smiled.

"Your votes are in everyone!" she exclaimed. "We got so many great submissions! Cupquake, Grain, Thinknoodles, Aphmau... but in the end we could only pick one! Don't worry if we didn't pick your Youtuber. We'll most likely add them in in the future! Now, the most requested one... drumroll Sparklez!"

Sparklez did a drumroll.

"Submitted by both WanderFan1208 and EchoWolfWinds... introducing... Squaishy!"

Squaishy walked in the room.

"Hi everyone!" she exclaimed.

"Just in time for one more dare!" exclaimed Raven.

 **NoItsBecky: Stacy, will Gracy ever be a thing?**

Grazer and Stacy looked at each other awkwardly.

"Oh come on! We know you two like each other! Just kiss already!" Mira exclaimed.

Stacy and Grazer kissed as Aviator snapped photos on his I Pod.

"I'm tweeting this!" he exclaimed.

Mira smiled happily at the adorable Gracy moment.

Alice smiled.

"This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!" exclaimed Alice.

"DON'T YOU DARE TWEET THAT!" exclaimed Stacy, trying to delete the photos on Aviator's I Pod

"Hashtag Gracy! And posted!" exclaimed Aviator, already uploading all the pictures on Twitter. Stacy then angrily pounced on him like a lion.

"Oh dear..." Alice sighed as she tried to break the two apart.


	4. Dares, Truths, and Slow Dance

Chapter 4:

 **rebekahtpe: I dare the "square" (Dan, Lizzie, Stacy, and Cupquake) to stand on a corner of the street, holding a sign that says "I'm rich! Mug me!"**

Cupquake came running in the room with her suitcases.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, hey, you got my text!" exclaimed Alice.

"Yeah... came here as soon as possible. Practically swam across the river!" Cupquake said. "Actually... I did."

"Well, glad you're here!" Dan exclaimed. "We have an awesome dare!"

* * *

About half an hour later, the entire Square was on the couch with ice packs and bandages.

"Define what Dan says when something will be awesome." said Cupquake, holding an ice pack over her black eye.

"Come on! That was awesome!" exclaimed Dan, sitting up. And it's not like anyone actually got mugged..."

"Guys... I can't find my wallet!" exclaimed Stampy

Grazer handed Stacy a glass of water.

"You okay?" he asked her. "I got kind of scared when that whole fight broke out when Cupquake nearly **actually** got mugged..."

"Yeah Grazer." Stacy replied, smiling at him. "Thanks for the water."

Mira smiled. "Ah... Gracy." she sighed happily.

 **Molesadolls: Dan, Stampy! I dare you two to dance in front of everyone!**

Dan and Stampy looked at each other nervously.

"Oh... um..." Stampy said.

"This is already sounding awkward." added Dan.

Alice started shuffling through her playlist on her tablet.

"Huzza!" she exclaimed. "The uncut version of Joey Gracceffa's cover of 'Anna Sun'"

"Could it be a fast song?" asked Stampy.

"Nope!" replied Alice.

Aviator started filming on his IPod.

* * *

About six minutes later, the song ended, and Stampy and Dan, both very red in the face and embarrassed, broke apart from the slow dance.

"Did you have to make it a six minute long song?" asked Stampy.

"No." Alice responded, trying to keep a straight face.

 **WanderFan1208: Squaishy, do you like any boy bands?**

"I'm a 5 Seconds of Summer fan." commented Squaishy.

"Ooh! Are we talking about boy bands? My favorite is Mayday Parade!" exclaimed Alice.

"Oh boy..." said Hwnt as Alice climbed up on the couch.

"HAVE YOUR FRIENDS COLLECT YOUR RECORDS AND CHANGE YOUR NUMBER!" Alice sang loudly. "I GUESS I DON'T NEED THAT THOUGH! NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!"

 **rebekahtpe: Grian: Build a huge, fancy mansion, all decked out.**

By the time Alice stopped singing, Grian had already arrived and finished the mansion. No, he didn't build that fast... Alice had gotten carried away and started singing **all** the Mayday Parade songs.

"Phew!" exclaimed Grian. "I'm done!"

"Thank goodness." said Stacy, making sure she wasn't deaf.

It looked pretty great, even though Alice is too lazy to install mods. And it had cake.

 **Only to burn it to the ground.**

"Wait, what?" asked Grian as Raven dumped lighter fluid all over the front of the house and threw on a match. Let's just say the awesome mansion turned into a pile of ashes in a matter of minutes. Grian just stood there in stunned shock as he looked at the smoldering pile of ashes.

"My... my mansion..." he stuttered. Mglhwnt put his hand on Grain's shoulder comfortingly. Grain hugged Mglhwnt as he started to cry.

"Let it out buddy... just let it all out..." Mglhwnt told him. "The Sound of Silence" started playing.

"I had to put a meme in here somewhere." Alice replied, holding her tablet.

 **WanderFan1208:Squaishy, kiss Stampy when he least expects it!**

"But when?" asked Stampy. Suddenly, Squaishy kissed him.

"Now." she told him. Stampy and Squaishy kissed again.

Everyone Awwed and started taking photos to post online.

"Thanks for tuning into this instalment of Minecrafter Truth or Dare! This is Alice Forshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!" Alice finished.

"And cut! Nice work everybody!" Jesse said. "Take ten everybody!"

Raven noticed Alice looking longingly at Stampy and Squaishy who were talking to each other.

"They sure look happy. Maybe someday we'll be like them." said Raven.

"Yeah..." Alice said, glancing over at Hwnt. "Maybe."


	5. Gracy Returns!

Chapter 5:

"Hey guys! We are back!" exclaimed Alice.

 **rebekahtpe: Get the Square plus Grian to sing "Here We Go" from** _ **Lemonade Mouth**_ **, exactly like they did, with instruments and everything.**

"A band! I love playing in bands!" Stampy exclaimed. "But where are we going to get instruments?"

"I have leftovers from my music parody." Mglhwnt said, handing out instruments.

"Nice!" Dan said, holding the guitar Mglhwnt gave him. "I play the guitar a lot actually."

"Great! So, we have Cupquake as lead singer, Dan as guitarist, Stampy on drums, Grain on keyboard, and Stacy can play tambourine!" Alice said, noting down all the singers.

"How did we set this up so fast?" asked Stacy.

"Ready guys?" asked Alice as Aviator set up his camera to record.

"Let's do this!" Dan exclaimed.

"Alrighty!" Stampy exclaimed. "A 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3-"

* * *

Two minutes and 32 seconds later, the song had ended. Alice, Raven, Mira, Lizzie, Sparklez, Aviator, Amy, Grazer, and Mglhwnt cheered.

"You guys were awesome!" exclaimed Alice.

"Thank you!" replied Stampy as he and the rest of the Square got down from the stage.

Grazer ran up and kissed Stacy on the cheek quickly.

"Grazer!" stuttered Stacy, gently pushing him away and blushing.

Mira squealed happily.

 **Guest: Alice, Do you ship Dan and Lizzie (not in real life obviously because Dan's married)**

"Yep! I wrote all about the ship too!" exclaimed Alice. "In fact, you can check them out on my profile!"

 **Also, Dan-I dare you to kiss Lizzie.**

"H-h-huh?" asked Dan, turning red.

Lizzie's face reddened as well.

"Go on..." Raven said, pushing Lizzie to Dan as Alice pushed Dan to Lizzie so they met up in the middle of the room.

"This is story mode! Everyone here is single! Except Ivor and Harper, although they're very discreet about it." Alice exclaimed, joining Dan and Lizzie's hands.

Dan and Lizzie looked at each other and did a quick, five second kiss. They pushed away from each other awkwardly.

"Can we move on?" asked Dan, looking even redder than before.

"Certainly you lovebirds!" Alice chirped teasingly, then ducking to avoid the piano Lizzie threw at her.

 **MagicPony4: Grazer- I dare you to ask Stacy out!**

"I did it- once." Grazer said before getting seriously triggered.

"You mean the time you did it outside of that public restroom at Starbucks?" asked Alice.

"And she said she was busy every weekend for the rest of her life?" asked Raven.

"And you cried in the bathroom for an hour and we had to talk-" Aviator started to say.

"NO!" yelled Grazer. "I AM WAY TOO TRIGGERED RIGHT NOW! JUST TOO TRIGGERED!"

Then Grazer crawled under a chair, too triggered to do anything else. Everyone gave Stacy a dirty look.

"What?" asked Stacy.

"Feel very good about yourself?" asked Olivia, who was on the rafters, adjusting the spotlights.

"Seriously Liv?" asked Stacy. "You know what... GRAZER!" Stacy called.

"Yeah?" Grazer asked, crawling out from under the chair ad becoming untriggered.

"Look... the past was a very crazy time." said Stacy

"2010s were a crazy time. Lukas wore a fedora. That's how crazy they are." Alice added.

"So, can I still go out with you?" asked Stacy.

"Of course!" Grazer exclaimed, hugging her

Aviator took photos.

Mira nearly fainted from fangirling.

 **champofkalos1021: Stacy, why do you hate bats?**

Stacy started to get nervous.

"Mining trip #34." said Stampy.

"Yeah." Stacy said.

"What happened?" asked Squaishy.

"No need to talk about it now. Add another dare." said Stacy quickly.

 **rebekahtpe: (sent by PM) I dare the Square to hug 15 shady strangers in the most dangerous part of town!**

* * *

Two hours later, the Square was all beat up. Alice and the others were helping fix torn clothes and bandage wounds.

Stampy looked through his backpack. "I think someone stole my wallet and watch." he said.

"Next time, I'll chose the dangerous parts of town." said Dan.

"Hey, I got pepper sprayed!" added Cupquake.

"Stacy, you have to be more careful doing these dares." Grazer told Stacy as he handed her an ice pack.

"I know that Grazer." sighed Stacy, putting the ice pack over her black eye.

"Okay." Alice said nervously "So, this was an extended version of Truth or Dare! I'll try to get in every other dare next week! Keep sending in those dares! Don't forget everyone else too! This is Alice-"

Suddenly, GamingwithJen and PopularMMOs walked in on Alice's outro.

"How'd you get here?" asked Mira.

"By the request train! The fans built a track!" exclaimed MMOs.

"Hi guys! Don't forget to dare us too!" Jen added.

Alice smiled.

"-Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!"


	6. Bats and Broccoli

Summer: And, we are back!

 **champofkalos1021: Jen,give Stacy a box full of bats!**

(Everyone but Jen and Stacy are in the living room. Jen runs in.)

Jen: Okay, I told her I got her a belated Birthday present. Now we wait...

(high pitched scream comes from Truth or Dare room. Aviator starts filming as Stacy runs by, being chased by bats.)

Stacy: Get them away! I can't fight them all! Help!

Graser: I'll save you! (follows her, trying to kill bats. We hear a loud splash and Stacy and Graser return, very wet.)

Jen: (nervously) Hi Stacy? You aren't that mad at me, are you? (Stacy glares at her)

MMOs: Because I am your husband, I suggest you start running. (Jen takes off running, Stacy after her)

Stacy: You better keep running, because the minute I get my hands on you, I swear on Molasses's grave you will not like it!

 **EchoWolfWinds: Pat, why do you beat Jen at everything?**

MMOS: Because I do.

Jen: I don't think that's what they where hoping your answer to-

 **champofkalos1021: MMOS, Steal Dan's goggles while he's wearing them!**

MMOS: Okay! (steals Dan's goggles off his head)

Dan: Hey! (Grabs goggles back)

 **rebekahtpe: I dare the Square (plus Lizzie and Grian) to try and steal broccoli.**

Dan: Let's do this!

Stacy: If I get arrested, I am killing you.

Time lapse: 1 hour later

Stacy: Well, couldn't steal broccoli.

Summer: Where's everyone else?

Stacy: At the jail.

Time lapse: 5 hours later

Stampy: (shocked and shaken) The cells... they where so cold...

Cupquake: I don't think it's a good idea to continue for today.

Dan: On the bright side, Stacy isn't going to kill me!

Grian: You'll respawn if you did.

Lizzie: Is Stampy going to be okay?

(Stampy hugs Squaishy)

 **rebekahtpe: I dare the Square to stand outside in the rain for at least 1 hour.**

Time lapse: 1 hour later

(Square is soaked)

Cupquake: I hope we don't get colds. No comments.

Summer: Okay! Next week, let's show some support to the cast who doesn't get dared! Aviator, Mglhwnt, Amy Lee, Raven, Mira, and I would love your dares and truths! This is Summer saying Sayanora!


	7. The Pool Dare

Summer: And, we are back!

 **slaybombinya: Aviator! I dare you to attach a million dollars to your phone and throw it across the the street and fight anyone who tries to steal it! :D**

Aviator: No way...

Summer: Come on! What writer would I be I'd you didn't do it? Do it Aviator! For the sake of slaybombinya and all those people who look up to you out there in this world!

Graser: (Wipes away tear) That was beautiful...

Aviator: Fine!

Time skip: 1 hour later

(Aviator is all beat up)

Aviator: She was like sixteen! And she took karate! She was a black belt for crying out loud!

Summer: Calm down... we'll buy you a new phone.

Raven: Moving on...

 **champofkalos1021: Lizzie, I dare you to cal Dan a goggle-wearing goon to his face!**

Dan: Lizzie's too sweet! She could never-

Lizzie: Dan, you're a goggle-wearing goon.

Sparklez: Ooh! Burn!

Dan: Okay, she could.

 **Also, I dare Stacy to tell us why she doesn't like bats!**

Stacy: I went on a mining trip once... and these bats just swarmed me and I... (runs out of room)

Squaishy: Now you know. (educational music plays)

 **rebekahtpe: I dare everyone to dive into a pool, in the middle of winter, WHILE it's snowing, and the pool being -5 degrees Fahrenheit, and NO towels afterwards, just a change of clothes.**

(Everyone is at on a skyscraper in middle of winter.)

Summer: Let's do this!

Raven: This is a really bad idea!

Summer: It's truth or dare Raven! (jumps into pool)

Raven: Okay! (jumps in pool)

Graser: (Holds out hand to Stacy) Come on Stacy! You can do it! I belive in you!

Stacy: I told you the last time someone said that I was roleplay and I was jumping off a house into some trees to get away from a murderer, and that did not end well!

Graser: I know, but you can do it this time!

Stacy: I'm gonna regret this! (takes Graser's hand and jumps in pool with him)

Squaishy: (jumps in pool) Whee!

Dan: Here we go! (jumps in pool)

Aviator: (holds up camera) Wish me luck! (jumps into pool)

Mglhwnt: This isn't a good idea! (jumps into pool)

Amy: Here goes nothing! (jumps in pool)

Stampy: Here I come! (jumps in pool)

Mira: I'm coming in after you! (jumps in pool.)

MMOs: Come on Jen! (jumps in pool)

Jen: I'm good. (walks away)

MMOs: THIS IS SO COLD!

Jen: That's why.

Time skip: The next day

Mira: Where's Stacy?

Summer: She has the flu. Apparently all that cold pool water and standing out in the rain was too much on her immune system. She'll be out for two chapters at least. It's a shame she won't get to meet the guest star. Here she is, CaptainMansBabyGirl!

(CaptainMansBabyGirl enters)

C.M.: Hi!

Summer: She's our special guest star for a few chapters! So truth or dare while she's here! This girl's amazing! This is Summer and the gang saying Sayanora!

 **IMPORTANT STORY INFO!**

 **Some stuff you should know about my stories for the time being.**

 _ **Added In, Come Back To Me,**_ **and _The Princess of Minecraftia_ : On hiatus until further notice.**

 _ **Inside the Klub**_ **: Deleted, but a new version will be uploaded soon.**

 _ **Legends Truth or Dare**_ **and _Ready, Set, Random!_ : Deleted. I'm sorry, but they where review driven and there was not enough reveiws to keep them going. I'm sorry to the readers.**

 ** _Oneshot Nation, Anna the Warrior,_ and _The Order of the Youtubers_ : In a working progress. **

_**Paper**_ **_Stars_ : A new chapter will be up soon.**

 **Just thought you should know!**

 **You're my fans and readers and I wouldn't be this far without you!**


	8. Spin the Bottle and Shipping

Summer: And, we are back! With Stacy who somehow recovered rather quickly!

 **Guest: I dare everyone to play spin the bottle hehehehe**

Summer: You know what this means...

Raven: Oh no...

Summer: WE GOT A SPECIAL!

Now, the Spin the Bottle Special!

(Group sits in circle around bottle)

Hwnt: Ladies first, I guess...

(Stacy spins the bottle. Lukas, who is walking by the doorway with coffee for the cast of some other random fanfic, stops in to see what's going on. The bottle points through a gap, to Lukas.)

Summer: Ooh...

(Graser clenches hand to a fist. Everyone just stares at Lukas.)

Lukas: Why is everyone... (sees bottle)...oh.

(Awkward pause. Stacy runs up, kisses Lukas, and runs back to the circle and sits down, still pink from embarrassment. Graser is trying not to kill Lukas, who quickly leaves.)

Raven: Okay...

Lukas: (poking his head in) Call me.

Graser: That's it! (chases after Lukas)

Mira: My turn! (spins bottle. Bottle points to Aviator. Mira gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

Raven: My go! (spins bottle. Bottle points to Sparklez. Raven kisses him.)

Summer: My turn! (Lukas runs through, breaking bottle to peices.)

C.M.: Hey! I got this. (runs off after Lukas.)

Summer: Well... that ends our special.

 **ZaneRo'meave-87: I dare Aphmau to bring Zane and Travis.**

(Aphmau walks in with Travis and Zane. Summer bursts into a happy smile.)

Travis: Hi!

Zane: Take me home. (Summer hugs Zane)

Summer: Best friend!

Zane: Help...

Aphmau: Aww... you two look so cute togather...

(Travis and Aviator are taking photos.)

Zane: When she let's go, I'm killing you both. (to Summer) When you letting go?

Summer: Never.

Zane: Oh goodie.

When Summer eventually let go of Zane...

 **rebekahtpe: BURN ALL YOUR CLOTHES!**

Stacy: What?! You can't do that!

(Summer gathers everyone's extra clothes they aren't wearing outside and lights them on fire.)

Hwnt: Cool!

Summer: I know!

Zane: My clothes!

Summer: I know!

Raven: Seriously?

Summer: Let's have a bonfire!

Mira: I'll get marshmallows! (runs to nearest store.)

Stacy: That was my entire wardrobe! (Notices everyone else is sitting on the ground roasting marshmallows around the fire. Stacy sighs, gets a marshmallow on a stick, and holds it over the fire. C.M. returns and joins group.)

Hwnt: It's too bad we couldn't continue our game of truth or dare.

Raven: Thank goodness! I mean yeah...

Hwnt: I wish we could have finished it...

Summer: Hwnt... is there something you want to tell me?

(Group leans in to listen.)

Hwnt: I...I guess I'll just say it... I... I really like you Summer! You're funny and sweet and nice... I love you do much! Ever since this started I loved you!

(Silence)

Summer: I...I love you too. (kisses Hwnt)

Everyone else: Aww...

(Aviator snaps photo.)

Raven: Well, this wraps up another round of truth or dare! Let us know about the new couple!

Graser: DON'T FORGET GRACY!

Raven: Okay... This is Raven wishing you well!

 **OVER 1,000 VEIWS?!**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	9. At Long Last

Summer: And, we are back!

 **rebekahtpe: BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE!**

(Whole group stares in shock at mountain of ashes that used to be their house.)

Raven: WHO DID THIS?!

(Travis meekly raises hand, then takes off running, Raven right after him.)

Raven: YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE IF I CATCH YOU, I SWEAR I'LL TAKE THESE TWO HANDS OF MINE AND I'LL-

Zane: Woah.

Summer: There goes my innocence. On the bright side, Mira did save some vitals- water, pillows, blankets, toothbrushes... that stuff.

Graser: And I took some tree branches and made a fort!

Two Hours Later

(Raven finally gave up on trying to murder Travis and went to the fort.)

CM: Raven... where's Travis?

Raven: (shrugs) Chased him into some dumpsters. Haven't seen him since.

Aphmau: I'll be back.

Another Two Hours Later

(Travis is back in the group, sitting as far away from Raven as possible.)

Summer: How about we do some truths?

 **NoItsBecky: Jen, you aren't really the killer, right?**

Jen: Of corse not!

Summer: But I am! (Everyone stares at Summer nervously) Just kidding!

(Everyone nervously shifts away from Summer)

 **Also, Stacy, why did you tell Graser you where busy?**

Stacy: I had no idea on what a great guy he was. So, I turned him down. And I was in the bathroom when he asked me out, so it caught me off guard.

Graser: Ah.

Stacy: But we all know I love him! (kisses him)

Mira and Summer: Yes! (fangirls)

 **Guest: I dare Dan to do something to prove Danzie.**

Dan: Jemma's going to kill me for this... (kisses Lizzie)

Summer: YES! IT IS REAL! WOO! ITS A CHRISTMAS MIRICLE! (throws confetti in the air)

Raven: Ooh! I got one! We've been asked this alot! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for... (Jen does a drumroll on an actual drum.)

 **Dan and Cupquake and Stampy and Stacy will slow dance together!**

Dan: What?

Cupquake: Slow dance?

Stacy: Together?

Stampy: With my ex?

 **With Red, Jemma, Graser and Squaishy watching!**

(Aviator hits gong)

Stacy: WHAT?

Stampy: Seriously?

Dan: Great.

Cupquake: And it gets even more awkward.

("Story of My Life" starts playing. Stacy, Stampy, Dan, and Cupquake start to slow dance with each other.)

Roughly 30 seconds later...

Summer: You know what? Hwnt, let's get out there!

Hwnt: And dance?

Summer: Yes! (pulls Hwnt to the dance floor)

Travis: Wait for us! (Grabs Raven by the hand and pulls her to where everyone else is)

MMOs: Come on! (Takes Jen's hand and pulls her to the dance floor)

Two minutes later...

(Graser, Squaishy, Jemma, and Red look in shock.)

Red: Well, since it's a dare, we can forgive you guys.

Jemma: Hold it! (Takes Dan's hand) I wanted to join in too! ("A Thousand Years" starts playing)

Cupquake: Well...

Red: Sure! (Cupquake and Red slow dance along with Jemma and Dan. Stacy and Stampy look at each other.)

Stacy: So... that happened.

Stampy: Yeah... reminded me a little of when we dated...

Stacy: Me too. (pause) Listen, things have been really awkward since we broke up, and I just want to make sure things are good with each other. I mean, we're both dating different people... and...I guess... can we still be friends?

Stampy: When we're we not? (Stacy and Stampy hug)

Summer: Okay, okay, that's enough feels for one chapter! Keep sending some truths and dares!

Graser: Wait... it's 1,000 reads! We gotta do something special! I wanted to ask Stacy something!

Summer: This is Summer saying Sayanora!


	10. 60 Reveiws and Singing

Summer: And, we are back!

 **champofkalos1021: I dare everyone to do the _Ghostbusters_ theme (original or reboot, I really don't care) **

Time skip: 5 hours later

(Summer, Raven, Mira, and CM are wearing Ghostbusters uniform.)

Summer: This looks awesome!

Mira: For once you're right about something Summer!

Raven: These look great!

CM: Agreed!

Summer: One last thing. champofkalos1021 wanted MMOS to be Mr. Stay Puft and Sparklez to be Egon.

Sparklez: Okay...

MMOS: This is gonna be awkward...

Mglhwnt: Um... who am I supposed to be?

Summer: You're Kevin the receptionist.

Mglhwnt: Who?

Summer: How's the band doing?

Dan: Almost done with set up!

Summer: Aviator, is the camera set?

(Aviator nods)

Raven: Summer, how do I look?

Travis: Hot.

Raven: I wasn't asking you! (Travis goes sits down behind the camera.)

Summer: Alright! Places everyone! And... action!

Time skip: 4 minutes and 5 seconds later...

Summer: And... we're clear! Great work everyone!

Stacy: Can't believed we pulled that off!

Aviator: This is gonna look great on my channel!

 **Johnathen: I dare popular MMOs, Dan, Stampy, Jen, and Dr. Trayarus to sing the entire _Frozen_ soundtrack.**

Jen: Dibs on Anna! That means one of you guys is going to have to be-

Stampy, MMOS, Jen, and : DAN CAN BE ELSA!

Dan: Oh boy.

Over 1 hour later

(Everyone applauds)

Summer: Great work guys!

CM: You guys where awesome!

Stacy: Dan played a great Elsa!

Dan: Thanks! But can I get out of this dress now?

 **NoItsBecky: I dare Stacy and Graser to go out in a very public place and sing the most annoying song they can think of!**

Graser: Yes!

Stacy: Oh no we- (Graser pulls Stacy away.)

3 minutes and 14 seconds later

Stacy: Well, I am never going to Times Square again.

Graser: You got something against "The Happy Song"?

Stacy: When it's in public!

 **EchoWolfWinds: Sparklez, Let someone write whatever they want on your forehead in a permanent marker.**

Sparklez: Nope! (Takes off running)

Mira: Dibs on writing on his forehead! (Tackles him)

5 minutes later

Sparklez: (Looking in mirror) 'I, Captain Sparklez, hereby announce that Stacyplays is the supreme youtuber above me.' What did I do yo deserve that?

Mira: Hey, I caught you!

Summer: Well, I guess that's it for dares and truths for today. Keep sending them in! And congrats to Guest for sending in our 60th reveiw!

Sky: And thanks for suggesting me!

Travis: Send in ideas for OTPs you've noticed or liked and would like to see more of too! We love your feedback as well!

Raven: Travis, let go of my hand!

Travis: Keep in the moment Ray Ray.

Raven: RAY RAY?! (tackles Travis to the ground. Summer and Aphmau pull her off him.)

Travis: You're a feisty one, aren't you?

Raven: OH, I'LL SHOW YOU FIESTY-

Summer: Raven, calm down...

Travis: What a woman.

Zane: Dangit.

Summer: This is Summer-

Graser: Wait... I didn't get to sa thus last week, but... (pulls out a ring and gets down in one knee.) Stacy... will you marry me?

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. The Halloween Special

Stacy: Oh my gosh... Graser... yes! (Stacy and Graser kiss. Everyone else cheers.)

Summer: And we are back for the first ever-

Aphmau: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! (confetti cannons blast off) ITS RAINING GLITTER!

Raven: Um...

Aphmau: LET'S PLAY TAG! ZANE'S IT! (tags Zane and runs off)

Summer: Oh no... (looks into candy bowl snd sees a pile of Snickers wrappers.) Who let Aphmau into the candy bowl?

(Everyone points to Zane)

Zane: I'll get her... (runs after Aphmau)

Raven: Oh no...

Summer: What?

Raven: Hide me. Travis found out I'm being Sally for Halloween and- (takes off running)

Travis: (dressed as Jack Seligton) Where's Ray Ray? (Stampy points to where Raven took off running) Thanks. (runs after Raven)

Aphmau: (offstage) YAY! MORE FRIENDS!

Sky: Um... should we get started on the dares?

Summer: Sure... Oh and Stampy... (tosses him choco bar)

Stampy: Yay! Thank you!

Summer: Don't thank me... thank champofkalos1021.

Stampy: Thanks champ! You rock! (rock falls from celing, right between Graser and Dan)

Lukas: Geez Jesse! We're killing Graser, not Dan!

Jesse: I'm sorry! I lost my contacts!

Graser: LUKAS! (Grabs rope and climbs up to celing. He then gets into a massive battle with Lukas on the rafters)

Aviator: (filming on phone) Go Graser!

Mira: Left, right, jab!

Stacy: Be careful honey! (Graser falls from rafter)

Summer: (reading parenting magazine) "Studies show parents who yelled to their children to be careful made it more likely their children would get hurt"

Stacy: Huh.

(Aphmau runs in, still on a massive sugar rush)

Aphmau: YAY! COME CATCH ME ZANE! (takes off running again)

Zane: (running in) How... are you... so... fast...

Lukas: I'm gonna win over Stacy! Drop the flower arrangement Jesse! (Jesse drops flower arrangement, only due to his missing contacts, drops it on Zane's head, knocking him unconscious)

Jesse: Oh no! (looking over edge) I killed Michael Jackson!

Lukas: That's not Michael Jackson! He's already dead!

Jesse: So I killed Michael Jackson?

Lukas: What? No! You- never mind.

 **(Note: No means to insult Zane or Michael Jackson meant)**

Summer: Get down from there you two!

Jesse: Is that you Petra?

(Summer Grabs random axe and cuts down rafters. Lukas and Jesse come crashing down. They look up meekly at an infuriated Summer. Well, Lukas is the only one actually staring at Summer, Jesse is looking off at a wall whom he believes is Summer)

Lukas: Hi...

Summer: Get. Out.

Lukas: Why-

Summer: NOW.

Lukas: Come on Jesse! (Grabs Jesse and takes off running)

CM: Let's wrap this up.

Summer: Yeah. Write what you thought of our first ever special! This is Summer saying Sayanora!

(Raven runs back in)

Raven: Leave me alone Travis! (Travis runs in)

Travis: But we're simply meant to b- (Raven hits Travis harder than usual.) OW!

Raven: Are you crazy? I'd rather eat dirt than kiss you!

Travis: (hurt) Really?

Raven: YES! NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME! (storms off somewhere, leaving Travis standing all alone.)

Summer: Travis, are you- (Travis runs away crying)

Sparklez: I told you this was a bad idea, but you didn't list- (Olivia drops a book from the celing on Sparklez)

Summer: Thank you. Keep sending in the truths everyone!

Jen: There's gonna be plenty after this chapter, I bet.

Dan: Fifty iron ingots every reader is confused.

MMOS: You're on.

(Summer facepalms.)

Summer: Where did I go wrong?


	12. Christmas and Weddings

Summer: And we are back! With your reactions on what happened!

Sky: Where were you?

Summer: I was very busy, between other stories and school. It was hectic, but I returned!

 **champofkalos1021: I'm confused. You're welcome Stampy.**

Mira: I think all of us are confused. Let's recap.

Zane: (holding an ice pack on his head) Aphmau got on a sugar rush...

Sky: ...Raven absolutely does not like Travis who is still crying in a corner for all I know...

Hatter: ... and the MCSM cast kept dropping stuff from the rafters.

Mira: I still don't get it.t

 **Magic Pony 4: wow I hate Lukas now.**

(another rock falls from celing)

Raven: How many cast members are in those rafters? (Sparklez kicks rafter beam. Calvin, Axel, Magnus, Ellegaard, Ivor, Petra, Isa, Milo, Cassie, Benedict, Soren, Torque, Harper, Otto, Nohr, Nell, Hadrian, Gabriel, Aiden, Maya, Gil, Winslow, and even Ruben fall from the rafters and land on the floor.)

Summer: Um... how long have you been hiding up there?

Gil: Uh... BLAZE RODS! (runs off)

Maya: Great sticking with the team Gil!

Mira: I don't know you guys, but please- wait a second... (Grabs mini tape recorder)

Cassie: Uh oh... we've been spotted!

Summer: What do you guys have to say for yourselves?

Ivor: Everyone run! (whole cast takes off running)

Stacy: That's an invasion of privacy.

Summer: WAIT JUST ONE SECOND! THIS DARE INCLUDES EVERYONE AND THAT INCLUDES YOU GUYS!

 **rebekahtpe:** **I DARE EVERYONE And the New/Old Order of the Stone, (Male AND Female Jesse) the Blaze Rods, Isa and Reginald, Cassie, Hadrian, Mevia, Harper, Otto, Em, Nell, and Tourquedawg to sit on a bench in the middle of the street. (Not parallel to the sidewalk)**

(Everyone is on the bench in the middle of the street.)

Summer: This isn't too bad!

(looks over to see everyone in formal outfits. The whole scene is looking like a wedding is about to take place. The girls are in bridesmaid dresses and the boys are in tuxedos. Stacy is in a wedding dress underneath a small white arch. Grazer is next to her in a tuxedo. Magnus is standing up front, about to read off the vows.)

Magnus: Friends, enemies, and everyone else, we gather here today, near this bench in the middle of the street- (car zooms past them) WATCH IT! WEDDING IN PROGRESS HERE! Anyway, before we all get killed... Stacy, do you take Grazer to be your lofty wedded husband?

Stacy: I do.

Magnus: Grazer, do you take Stacy to be your lofty wedded wife?

Grazer: I do.

Magnus: I now- (car speeds past) SERIOUSLY? WEDDING HERE! WATCH IT! (back on track) pounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Stacy and Grazer kiss. Everyone applauds. Yet another car zooms by.) WATCH OUT! WE'RE HAVING A WEDDING! (pause) DON'T FLASH THAT SIGN AT ME! I'M GONNA BLOW YOU TO-

Raven: Language!

Magnus: Sorry...

 **The Ender Pickaxe: I'm bored, so ye! Here's a dare for Dan, Jen, Sparklez and Stacy: Sing the 'Everybody Do the Flop' song with Jen as the Do the Flop Guy.**

Summer: I love that song!

Hatter: Ah, Tomska...

Sparklez: The dance actually sounds really dangerous...

Jen: We must do what the people want. (hair blows back majestically in the wind as she epically puts on the sunglasses)

(Time Skip: Three and a half minutes later.)

Dan: That was awesome!

Stacy: That was painful!

Dan: But awesome!

Sparklez: That was painfully awesome!

Stacy: To me it was more painful.

Jen: It was fine to me.

Stacy: You didn't have to fall on your face sixty times.

Jen: Touche.

 **Johnathen: pat give jen a wedgie**

Pat: Okay! Sorry Jen, but we have to give the people what they want. (gives Jen a wedgie)

Jen: Hey! (backs into wall, setting off leaver. All of a sudden, "Carol of the Bells" starts blaring and tinsel and Christmas decorations fly everywhere.)

Summer: (making snow angels in pile of tinsel) Happy start of the Christmas season! (Travis pulls out mistletoe, hangs it over Raven's head, and kisses her on the cheek. Raven responds to this with a punch to his face.)

Travis: (on ground) Boy, does love hurt.

Summer: Advice for what Travis should do is asked! Got advice for either of them, please write it in the review section with your dares! BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!

Stampy: So, we're doing all our intros for the ending?

Summer: Wait, no, no, no-

(Sound of multiple youtubers shouting out their intros all at once)


	13. Big Changes!

Hello from Wonderland!

Big changes are coming!

Today, I'm starting to rewrite chapters of Minecrafter Truth or Dare in a new form!

Never fear, the script is the same, but I will now be writing it in a story rather than dialog form!

Expect the same changes for Answer Your Questions as well!

Thanks for understanding!

This is Alice, heading back down the rabbit hole!


	14. GET READY FOR LAUNCH!

"GUYS! I RETURNED FROM HAWAII!" exclaimed Alice, opening the office to _Minecrfater Truth or Dare_.

"The light! I thought I'd never be free again!" Dan exclaimed, running past Alice to the bright sunlight outside to happily bask in it.

"Freedom!" yelled Travis, running out after him.

"Guys, guess what, you can go there whenever you want on fanfiction. It's crazy!" Alice continued.

"Alice... that's not Hawaii. It's called hiatus." Stacy said. "You left and we've been stuck in here for almost eight months."

"Oh." Alice said. "Oh my gosh! I've been so busy... I'm so sorry!" Alice apologized.

"It's okay. We had plenty of supplies and we loved the free time." Raven said. "And Dan and Travis are just being dramatic."

"And you're just in time for the season 2 celebration!" exclaimed Stacy.

"Not to mention you made it in time for the countdown to season two!" exclaimed Stampy.

"So can we have some dares?" asked Sky.

"I thought you would forget to ask." Alice replied.

 **Okay, I've been busy with school and chaptrr changing for a while, but I need your help.**

 **I want you guys to give a MASSIVE amount of questions and dares to the Youtubers, OCs, and MCSM cast for the** ** _Minecrafter Truth or Dare_ MCSM launch party! **

**This will be the longest chapter yet, so send me your questions to the MCSM, OC, and Youtuber cast on anything that's happened in the past few chapters! You can even ask about season 2! I'll read all of them, but I may not answer all of them.**

 **This is gonna be great!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


End file.
